The Neo-Nazis
The Neo-Nazis are a gang of Nazi thugs and the main antagonists in the 1982 vigilante action street gang film, Class of 1984. There are five members of the gang, all led by Peter Stegman, the core villain, though it is implied they have other connections and associates working for/with them. Peter Stegman was portrayed by Tim Van Patten, Barnyard was portrayed by the late Keith Knight, Fallon was portrayed by Neil Clifford, Patsy was portrayed by Lisa Langlois, and Drugstore was portrayed by Stefan Arngrim. Members *'Peter Stegman': A privileged teenager with prone to violence. He is the leader of the Neo Nazi gang in Lincoln High. Charismatic, cunning, strong and vicious, he leads his gang with an iron fist and impose his power either by cunning charm (using his status as juvenile) or by raw violence. He owns a classic convertible Ford, which is the gang's main vehicle along with a black van. *'Joshua "Drugstore"': The gang's main drug supplier. His comedic and laid-back personality contrasts the same bloodthirsty and dangerous nature his other gang fellows have. He is usually found high on his own drugs and always carry a barber's razor as his main weapon. *'Charlie Fallon': One of the two gang's main enforcers. Tall and muscular, he keeps a rather cool personality that unleashes in a fiery rage when in a fight. He favors a chain as his main weapon and he usually carries it around his neck or in his belt. *'Barnyard': The second gang's enforcer. A bulky, fat man with a huge prone to violence, he is one of the main gang's recruiters to lesser thugs and prostitutes. While in gang fights he's seen using a wooden plank, he seems to rely mostly on his fists and his huge bulk to fight. *'Patsy': The gang's lead female member, Patsy is considered Peter's girlfriend. She has a devious, perverted, and manipulative nature and enjoys the other's suffering. She's a recruiter of other female members to be the gang's coke dealers and prostitutes, usually requesting her boyfriend Peter to have them naked or perform sexual acts with the gang. Associate Affiliated and does business with the gang but not a member. *Sally: a crack whore selling drugs for the gang. ''Class of 1984'' They are first seen when they are harassing students in the music classroom until the new music teacher, Andrew Norris tells them to leave. Then after that, they go to a students locker to steal from their victims, until they spot an African American student named Leroy selling drugs. Seeing this as a black man encroaching upon his territory, Stegman orders Fallon, Barnyard, and Drugstore to stop him, then they take him to the restrooms and they beat him up, and Stegman tells him to get his gang and meet them after school, not before calling him the N-word and stole his cash. Later they are shown having a gang fight with an African American gang, but soon as the fight goes deep, the police arrive in time and Peter's gang escape. All the while, Norris attempts to reason with them, outwit them, persuade them, and at some point even attempt to out-muscle them - but the members of the gang are strong, clever (esp. Stegman) and malefic; making Norris efforts in vain. Patsy stole the book to tell her fellow thugs of Norris' address, and they later drive to Norris' house and spray him with fake blood, then after that they go to their hangout, the Krash Klub where they do drug dealing, prostitution, racketing, and other crimes. Later on Stegman, Drugstore, and Barnyard are seen in the restrooms selling drugs to a student, with Fallon and Patsy guarding the doors. Soon Norris goes in the restrooms and he takes the gang to the Principal's Office to tell him about the drugs, but they tell the Principal that they just found it and Norris is just trying to get them into trouble so they get of the hook. Soon the kid who bought the drugs from them soon commits suicide by climbing of the school flag and letting go. Stegman and his gang instigate a vicious war against Norris that increases in intensity - starting with threats but soon turning very physical when Stegman and his gang slaughter and kill the rabbits belonging to a teacher who was friends with his "enemy", the senseless deaths of the rabbits drove the teacher insane and he tried to kill Stegman and his thugs only to die himself in the crash. And their vileness turns nastier when they recruit a one-time hireling in the school to stab a student named Arthur for they thought was telling the cops about their deeds. Arthur luckily survives the encounter. Stegman then successfully got Andrew suspended when he inflicted injuries on himself and framed the teacher for assault during a confrontation. Death Later on the gang's savagery took on a new dimension when they cross the Moral Event Horizon when they break into Andrews home and gang-rape his pregnant wife. They then go to the school, where there's a orchestra concert going on and give Andrew photos of the rape. Andrew, finally pushed over the edge, abandons the orchestra concert and begins to hunt down the thugs. He kills Fallon by slicing his arm off with a saw, and slicing him in the back with it, he kills Drugstore by burning him alive, and he bashes Barnyards head with a pipe several times. Patsy tries to kill Andrew by running him over with the car, but crashes into a wall and killing Barnyard too as the car above falls on to the car Patsy drove, killing her in the driver seat. With four out of five gang members dead, Andrew went to the roof to fight the evil leader Peter Stegman, who cuts his wife's breasts. Then Stegman and Norris get into a climatic vigilante battle which ends with Stegman hanging on the ropes and begging Andrew to pull him up. However he commits one final act of malice as he tries to cut Andrew, who in returns punches Stegman in the face and Stegman falls in the auditorium, with the rope hung around his neck and he dies, giving evidence that the Neo-Nazis reign of terror over the school are finally over. Gallery The Neo-Nazis on Movie poster.jpg|Drugstore, Peter, Patsy, and Fallon Neo-Nazis victimizes a student for his money.jpg|Drugstore holding the victimized student by the neck while Fallon steals his money as Barnyard, Patsy and Peter as they bully him. Andrew faces the Neo-Nazis.jpg|Peter Stegman, Drugstore, Barnyard and Fallon facing Andrew in the boys bathroom. Norris and Patsy.jpg|Patsy about to put a rude face on Andrew Norris. Patsy puts on a disgusting face.jpg|Patsy putting on her disgraceful face in Andrew's music class. Neo-Nazis make trouble to the students in the Alleyway.jpg|The Neo-Nazis make trouble in the streets The Crazy faces of the Neo-Nazis.jpg|The Neo-Nazis laughing at Norris after they squirted fake blood on his nice suit, Poor Andrew. Neo-Nazis with a prostitute.jpg|Krash Klub The Neo-Nazis hurting Norris' wife.jpg|The gang crossing the line by raping Andrew Norris' pregnant wife. Patsy in the end of the movie.jpg|Patsy before death, as she lures Andrew into their trap Trivia *They are similar to Alex's Droogs and The Scars. All three are street gangs, thugs, juvenile delinquents, and they are all ultra-violent. But Stegman and Jake treat their gangs with respect (at least outwardly on Stegman's part) while Alex treats the Droogs harshly and he frequently abuses them. But their fates are different, The Neo-Nazis and the Scars perish violently while the Droogs disband after Alex gets betrayed by them (and later Alex too, puts his delinquent life behind). *While in the credits two of the thugs are just credited as Fallon and Drugstore respectively, during some dialogue in the film it is revealed that Fallon's given name is Charlie while Drugstore's is called Joshua by Barnyard right after Mr. Norris burned Drugstore alive. *While the female member Patsy is described as Stegman's girlfriend she is usually seen with her arms around the other guys, hinting that she could be the gang's prostitute. *While in the beginning of the film they act like typical juvenile delinquents, at the end of the movie we see the vicious and evil monsters they really are. *They are Neo-Nazis, clearly by Stegman's introduction of himself speaking in German and they mocking the Nazi salute while doing so, but it is unclear if they really worship Hitler, or just support his military aggression. Category:Gangs Category:Thugs Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Rapists Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Extortionists Category:Teenagers Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Pimps Category:Liars Category:Fictionalized Category:Gangsters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thief Category:Perverts Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Misogynists Category:Addicts Category:Vandals Category:Adulterers Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Enforcer Category:Trickster Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Arrogant